


Return Of The Unwanted

by Ihavetoomanyshipsandtheyreallgay_saveme



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Damn i forgot about this(I didnt), Fluff, Fuck ares, I wonder where chapter two is and i oop-, M/M, Meh, Original Character(s), Protective Parents, Soulmates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavetoomanyshipsandtheyreallgay_saveme/pseuds/Ihavetoomanyshipsandtheyreallgay_saveme
Summary: It's FDKDEnough said.





	Return Of The Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> *whatever*-Italics
> 
> Helllllooooo there my potatoes of darkness.
> 
> Here is some FDKD
> 
> Embrace it

With an unstoppable grin forming on his face,Endou stood confidently in the darkned hall of the hostel.Early sunlight leaked through the rear windows at the end of the hall,illuminating his form as he stretched.

After feeling the numb tiredness of sleep leaving his muscles the hyperactive teen rested his hands on his hips.He tapped his foot as if waiting for his teammates to just automatically awaken.

No luck.

'Oh well'

He cleared his throat,listening as his teammates snored away and then all tranquillity of the morning was aburtly broken as the captain screamed at the top of his voice,pumping his outstretched fist in the air in a singular fist pump.

"MINNA-SAN,OKINAYO!"

First dead silence followed the leaders exclamations but after a couple seconds an ominous amount of tired groans were heard throughout the dorms.The boys shuffled to stand get up,cursing as they bumped into their desks or in Tsumani's case-crashed head first onto his surfboard.

Kazemaru was first to open his room doors,lazily making eye contact with Endou before weakly glaring at him in annoyance.

"Really Endou?It's Six!In the the freaking morning!You just couldn't wait for two hours before waking us up,could you?"

The goalkeeper let out a sheepish laugh,scratching the back of his head,slowly being surrounded by his irritated friends who simply continued to glare death at him as they stood in their pyjamas.

"*Well~*It's our last practise untill our week of vacation and we should get in as much practice as we can!We start leaving at four so that'll give us eight hours to train and I mean c'mon guys who doesn't love training?"

That was the moment where everyone just finally lost all hope of their captain actually having any sanity.

It's like he never ran out of *anything*.

Gouenji shook his head slowly,muttering something about'That it should be unnatural to be so hyper' and dissapeared down the hall probably to head to the showers before all the warm water was used.

Kazemaru and Sakuma made their way to their rooms separately,mutely planning Endou's painful demise whilst Kabeyama rubbed his belly making his way down to the kitchen with Tobitaka following close behind comb in hand,not trusting the other defender in the kitchen alone.

"Hey!Dude put me down!"

"Raiden s-stop it!"

"Ha!I'd hold on if I were you!"

"RAIDEN!"

Then we had Raiden who had both Teppei and Tsunami slung over his shoulders,laughing as the two complained and beat as his back comedically as he bounded down the stairs,protest lessening as they moved further away into the hostel.

The rest of the team sluggish trudged their way along the hall,mouthing intelligible threats directed at their leader,giving him on long stare promoting Endou to bashfully lift his hands in surrender,smiling mostly apologetically.

"Heh,Sorry guys..."

Soon the slightly aggitated group past him leaving him unscrathed leaving Endou to breath out in relief.Once more regaining his bubbly composure,Endou quickly jogged to his room to retrieve his favourite pair of clothes and gloves.

He passed all open doors going into his poster filled dorm before exiting with his soccer gear in hand.He closed the door beginning to walk to the end of the hall but stopped as he came to look at the one of the only closed dorm rooms.

Endou stared at the door but those brown eyes were particularly focused on what was written on the metal door.

He stared at the nicely written kanji that was written on a small blackboard that was hanging by a anchor in the doors metal.All the members had their names marked either on the wall next to their rooms or on the door.

But this one was slightly different because it had two names written whilst all the other players only had a singular name.

Endou looked at the names of the two star midfielders and gamemakers on their supposedly shared dorm.

'不動 明王/鬼道 有人'

It was strange,why did they have to share a room when there was a perfectly usable and empty room just opposite of their dorm?

The room was about the same size and nothing seemed wrong with it...

And last time the goalkeeper checked,Kidou and Fudou didn't appear to be on the best of terms with one another.He's seen how the two would fall into what could be assumed an argument with Fudou mostly smirking with a flustered Kidou yet he didn't actually see them around alot more.

Honestly he's not even sure if he actually did ever see the two outside of practice!

Usually after practice the two would both retire to their room only coming out on occasion but now as Endou delved into the topic he's noticed that wherever one is then the other is definatly not far behind and Endou could honestly not pinpoint the last time him,Gouenji and Kidou actually hung out together since the latter seemed to always be occupied like he never had been before.

'Strange...'

But unknown to the goalkeeper on the other side of the door,unaware of the presence of the conflicted goalkeeper,Kidou's chest heaved out a long breath and soon clouded ruby eyes fluttered to life,pupils dilated heavily.

His body laid lax as the strong smell of grinded cinnamon filled his senses.It mixed with his smell of freshly made vanilla cream smothering their nest in the scents of both soulmates.

However it was only visible to them as the two laid in a loving embrace,both being harmlessly intoxicated by each others aromas.

But something deep down didn't seem right...like a coming storm.

Unfortunately the feeling was set aside as one mate awakened.

The blonde slowly blinked with a dreamy smile set in place,his hands moving to hold the bare arms that were losely cradeling his stomach.The conscious teen simply shifted in his position,feeling the olders chest rise and fall steadily against his back.

He held still in the embrace,always enjoying the feel of butterflies fluttering excitedly in his tummy as he savoured the feel of just being held,albeit sleepily,by his Anata.

Slowly the Aries turned to face his Aquarius.Kidou smiled earnestly after he saw the for once resting and peaceful face of his warrior.Fudou had a little content smile etched onto pink supple lips that had mapped a satisfying bruised path across Kidou's tanned skin.

The thought had the blond shiver in delight.

The blond smiled adoringly,fingers trailing a path up Fudou's naked chest,against his neck,sliding leisurely across his sharp jawline before gently caressing those fair skinned cheeks that felt so soft under his fingertips.

Kidou literally cooed out loud as Fudou subconsciously leaned further into his touch,head tilting to fit into the youngers soft palm.The blond strategist's hand obliged to the olders need,hand smoothly cupping Fudou's cheek.

He noticed an old scar and then there was this sudden flash of a distant image.

The blond saw a man but he was unable to make out much other than this cold feeling he got,fingers stopping to press down onto the imperfection.

'What...'

Garnet eyes blinked in surprise at the sudden vision,shifting away from where his fingers played around on the brunette's skin to the almost invisible bags under closed grey eyes.

Due to the soulmate bond each mate was able to link themselves with memories of the other.Kidou would usually see small snipbits of images and feelings whilst Fudou experienced everything the same way.

The downfall was that not everything was as clear as it could be.

Kidou gently smoothed his thumb along the under side of Fudou's eyes,smile widening to see his lover able to get much needed sleep.

It warmed his heart to know that his presence was able to lull his partner to sleep and that the older trusted him enough to fall asleep and show his vulnerability so easily to the midfielder.

*If only they knew that the reason for Fudou's darkend past was quickly approaching them in a form of a middle aged man who was asking around for directions.*

And for some odd reason Kidou felt a knot in his stomach but the affection he felt for the brunette clouded the feeling as the flowers bloomed in his heart.

Kidou was so occupied by cooeing at the olders bewitching appearance that he barely noticed silvery orbs opening,crinkeling at the edges when Fudou gave a dimpled smile at his freckled sweetheart.

The blond finally noticed his brunette's awakened presence after the lose grip around his middle tightened in a doting hold full of affection.Looking up Kidou found his favourite human being beaming directly at him,brown mohawk falling attractively across his forehead.

Truth be told Kidou loved Fudou with messy hair and luckily for him the bruenette's hair was in that state constantly yet somehow it would appear more taimed in public but alone...all hell would break lose since those strands had *a mind of their own.*

Oh,and his hair was *always* soft.He loved to thread his fingers through the fluffy mop of hair or trace his fingers across the fast approaching regrowth of hair on the olders head.

*And don't get Kidou started on the way Fudou's hair curls either during showers or when the night started to get heated and the two are stuck in a wonderful make out session with Kidou pinned down against whatever surface with Fudou working his magic against his mouth*

'Shhhh,calm down Kidou,you have to control your hormones'

Then Fudou moved closer to him,flipping his hair out of his vision,devoting his attention solely on the blond.

'...how the hell am I suppose to do that? '

Kidou sighed a lovestruck sigh and leaned closer towards his warrior,never ceasing his caressing.

"I'm going to have to start charging you for everytime you look like a freaking Greek God because no boy should be this stupidly handsome whilst waking up from three hours of sleep"

Fudou let out a soft tired snort,eyebrow raised and lips turned up into a challenging smirk,

"Well if I look like a 'God' then you have to be some kind of Intergalactic Space Deity with the most freakishly,unearthly,simply impossible beauty that could make anyone with *common sense*fall to their knees to worship you"

Fudou gave a nonchalant hum and shrugged before adding,

"Or atleast I would"

Smiling in merriment the younger with praticed grace moved to press his lips delicately against the brunettes,muttering things about how Fudou would be his 'Intergalactic Space King' and that they'll rule a planet filled with warrior penguins so they could concur the universe.

Both subjects had Kidou's Anata letting out hearty laughter at him,holding him closely as he pressed the blond's body,that fit perfectly with his,against his mostly bare flash.

The two tenderly shared a kiss,lips leisurely moving at a comfortable pace.The soulmate link buzzed happily in the background,the feeling of ecstatic joy flowing though their the link as they could feel one another emotionally and physically.

As the kiss intensified,Fudou adjusted his arms around his blond.He made sure to keep one arm assuringly around the midfielders waist and the other further up his neck,rubbing gentle patterns with the tips of his fingers.

Kidou pushed himself closer if possible into the olders embrace,arms trailing up his chest to wrap around Fudou's neck.

He didn't realise that the kiss had started to work on his sensitive array of horomones as he felt something weird stir in his shorts.He neglected the feeling for the sake of just feeling the olders supple lips moving with his plump pair.

*Because damn was his Anata good*

But soon the kiss was broken once Fudou disconnected their lips with a sudden 'pop'.

Kidou whined at the loss of contact,eyes opening only to be met with the face of his boyfriend clearly struggling to hold in his laugh,pearly teeth biting down onto his bottom lip to prevent the sound from escaping.

The blonde furrowed his brows,still dazed,but cautiously asked,

"Why'd you stop?"

Fudou couldn't hold it in anymore and he guffawed,turning to smother his laughter in his pillow.Kidou stared concerned as he sat up on the matress but then something down below caught his attention.

He looked down and lo' and behold there was a very evident dent forming in his pants.

Fudou looked up from his pillow and smiled cheekily at his Koibito,pinching his side in a teasing gesture.

"You have a boner~"

The room fell still as Kidou processed the revelation of the older made.It took him a entire minute before he let out a squeak of embarrassment right before a bright cherry red blush burst across freckled cheeks.

His face turned an unhealthy shade of crimson and without futher a due Kidou had sprung up from his warm bed into the cold air,hoping to dear Kami-Sama that his body would calm down.

Kidou watched on unamused and red-faced as his soulmate crackled endlessly as he sprayed his limbs cross the bed.The room filled with musical laughter,laughter Kidou would have liked to enjoy but not given during this current situation.

The blond seethed through his teeth,holding down his privates to force it down,

"It's.Not.FUNNY."

Fudou took that moment to look up from his laughing fit,taking in the flustered features of his glaring Yuuto-Tan who looked honestly ready to murder him.

The way those crimson eyes narrowed when he was angered,freckled face being highlighted by the embarrassed flush...

Why did he have to look so good when he's mad?

The brunette quickly heaved his body upright,combing his highlighted hair away from twinkling eyes.Kidou's anger almost dissipated when Fudou stared at him with this look of tender adoration but all anger and shame came flying back through the closed window once Fudou opened his stupid talented mouth.

"You look so hot when your mad~"

The midfielder's chubby cheeks seemed to be set ablaze after the comment and you could see the way his hands pressed even harder against his erected never-regions that just didn't want to calm down.

*And his supposed soulmate wasn't helping.*

Kidou's voice turned uncharacteristic high picthed as he began to chide the smirking bruenette,

"FUDOU.AKIO,SHUT THE FU-"

"Kidou!Fudou!Are you two awake!?"

Endou's boisterous voice was accompanied by what could only be assumed his fist (if not any other pary of his body)that pounded continuesly onto the metallic door.

Kidou quickly raced towards the door but soon realised that 'Oh yeah,I have an erection!Thanks Fudou!'

The blond searched hastily for something to cover himself but luckily his lover came to the rescue.

Fudou had sprung up from the conjoined bed and dumped his green blanket over the youngers smaller body,successfully covering his entire frame.

Soon the Aries felt the comfortable feel of his goggles being placed over his eyes.With his vision narrowed he looked up at the brunette,mouthing a quick 'Thank you,Anata' and bounded over to the door just as Endou began to open the door.

*SLAM*

Kidou jumped into the doorway slamming his hand into the side of the door,blocking any view of their domestic room.

Beyond the doors EVERYTHING was basically either conjoined or laying together in a heap.

Desks were pushed side by side,beds made into a giant nest of pillows and blankets,bags stacked together in a heap or simply leaning against one another.

Very intimate and Kidou didn't want a curious Endou breathing down his neck.

Too bad today was going to be one of revelation and not just for their teammates.

Kidou gave a forced grin,right hand holding the blanket in place as his member slowly deflated.The lost touch of his mate was enough to get the excitement to dissipate along with the sight of one of his friends really dampered his growing libido.

'Damn omega horomones!'

Endou seemed to not notice how Kidou looked exceedingly uncomfortable and that he had a large blanket wrapped around his body but rather returned the smile,looking into the dark lenses of his goggles.

"Hey Kidou!We're gonna start training soon!Is Fudou awake?"

The brown eyed male tried to stand on his toes to get a peak into the room Kidou quickly blocked his view by straightening his posture to hinder the other from snooping.

He and Endou basically shared a height but thanks to his hair(that Fudou helped to braid-that cute little sociopath)and elevating himself on his toes,the blond had successfully obscured the young captains view.

Kidou was beginning to really wonder if Endou knew what privacy was.

The goalkeeper furrowed his brows as he was blocked and was about to question the strategist but then the aloof brunette came into view sensing his boyfriend's struggles,finally dressed in a shirt while putting on a smug face.

"I hate to intrude but if you two are done 'bonding' I'd like to get a headstart on the day and since Kidou-Kun takes *forever and a day*to get ready.So I'd say this conversation is done."

Kidou felt Fudou's hand wrap around his wrist in a benign manner but made it look like the bruenette had yanked him,pulling the blond back into the room.

"If you'll excuse us,*Captain*"

Fudou flashed Endou a predatory but not unfriendly smirk,sliding the door closed with a 'click',successfully evading Endou's curiosity.

Seconds later Kidou found his field of vision turning back to normal as his goggles were lifted from his large eyes,Fudou's hands coming to rest on his cheeks,thumbs circling around the freckled spots.

He felt the older squeeze his cheeks as Fudou smiled at him,asking softly,

"Daijobu desu ka,Kidou-Kun?"

The blond chuckled,placing his smaller hands over the brunette's,fingers automatically intertwining.

"Daijobu desu,I'd...just rather tell everyone than let them find out on their own."

Fudou sighed,rolling his eyes just after giving Kidou a chaste kiss on his lips.

One could only consider the feeling of others until an extent.

Kidou was a perfect example of that.

Still Fudou adored the younger nonetheless.

But the brunette wasn't a fan of sharing,at all.

"Che,if they haven't noticed by now all hope I possible had,which I doubt existed,has currently fled out of the window.Speaking of fled..."

Fudou gave Kidou that taunting tilt of the lips,pulling the teen closer by the small of his back,holding him close to his body.

"-how's Baby-Kidou doing?"

Kidou gaped.

Fudou snickered.

*SLAP*

The sound of Kidou's hand meeting Fudou's chest resonated through the room before the blond threw open the door,blanket discarded,bolting down the hallway with a grinning Fudou hot on his heels,

"Leave me alone!"

"Come back Kidou-Kun!I want to be a responsible father!"

"I'm going to shower!"

"DON'T KILL OUR BABY!*MURDERER!*"

-  
"Over here,Gouenji!"

The older forward nodded at the approaching redhead as he ran across the field to aid his teams side.Gouenji was just getting ready to kick the ball but with in a passing blur the ball was no longer in his possession,prompting the forward to scan the field and only to find Fudou bouncing the ball around on his knee.

The brunette met his gaze,smirking something fierce before he seemed to gain more interest with something behind the young striker.He saw Fudou give a nod and second later the ball flew over his head.

"Take it,Kidou-Kun!"

And that Kidou did.

The blonde swiftly caught the ball with his chest,formation switching from defending to go on the attack.

Kidou moved into the Blue Teams field,affectively dodging a stunned Hiroto whilst passing Gouenji with a flourish of his red cape,flashing a secret smile at his bruenette.

And it didn't go unnoticed by said brunette who's cocky expressions softened for the briefest moments.

Gouenji tried to move to stop the attacking midfielder only to be stopped in his tracks as Fudou ran into his path,blocking the forward from any chance of helping his team.

The younger teen side stepped but Fudou seemed to move with this sort of grace,each step he made a perfect counter to block the foward like he just knew where the striker was going to move.

Gouenji's stare hardened in good natured frustration.

Fudou was good.

*Too good*

But even if Gouenji was unable to move,there was stil Hiroto who he knew was chasing after the goggled teen along with the reinforcement of Sakuma and Midorikawa who in their power made a formidable team.

Plus he'd have to get past Kazemaru,Kabeyama,Kogure,Kurimatsu's and Tachimukai's defences.

Kidou was an amazing player but there was no way he'd be able to get further alone not with everyone seeing him as a target.

The thought asured the forward of his teams victory but even that was short lived once he saw the cheeky look the older midfielder shot him.

"You actually thought we'd sent Kidou in alone?Wow Blaziken,that's low I'm not *that* cruel"

Fudou made a show with tilting his head backwards,back curving low in a rare display of flexibility.

He cupped his hands around his mouth,hair being hung by gravity.

"You ready Kidou-Kun!?"

Kidou skid to a halt,ball trapped under his foot,cupping his own hands around his mouth to shout back,

"Ready if you are!"

The next moment Gouenji marvelled as Fudou sprinted across the field,leaving him wide open to follow-!

If only if he's noticed that the others team's defenders and strikers had crept up behind him and were suddenly trapping everyone within their posts.

Kabeyama gasped from afar as his and Kazemaru's movements were blocked by a grinning Raiden.

"When did you-?"

Tsunami grinned,shifting his positions to keep Sakuma from going on defence,

"We were here the entire time,dude!You just didn't notice cause' we were using Kidou as a distraction,didn't think of that did you?"

And then everything fell into place.

Of course they wouldn't intentionally send Kidou to go out on his own,it was a trap and yet it took them so long to figure it out!

The Blue Team stared at the two byspassing midfielders who currently moved in sync.

There was one shared thought amongst them all,

'When did these two get so skilled?'

There was no time to ponder though as they watched helplessly as the pair neared the goalpost.Tachi spread his knees,achoring his feet as a determined look set on his face.

He had to stop the ball.

His arms spread wide,feeling the feel of the power of his affinity spread through him.

He barced himself as Kidou aburtly stopped his momentum kicking the ball surprisingly without any hissatsu.

Tachi prepared to summon Maou The Hand but as the ball flew overhead striking the post,he faltered.

Kidou saw the planned opening and let the once familiar Teikoku smirk grace his freckled face,extending his hand to the side,

"Wrong move!Fudou!"

On cue the brunette shot forward,smoothly cathing the ball with his leg and then launching it into the air with a burst of flames.The ball reached approximately 10 meters into the sky and suddenly exploded with dark fire.

Fudou then snapped his fingers.

That caused the fire to consume the ball enitrely giving off a purple aura that spelled clear danger.

Tachi gulped audibly.

Everyone watched in awe,staring as the ball began free falling back to Earth but the two midfielders weren't done yet

Kidou lifted his hand to his mouth,putting it into the proper position before he gave his signature wolf whistle.Out the ground popped two larger than usual penguins that struck an uncanny resemblance to the gamemakers.

One a metalic grey and the other cherry red,sporting a blue cape.

Soon the ball reached level ground,falling straight to towards the blond as of the ball knew where to go and Kidou without futher adue the blond gave one final kick,

"Koutei Penguin 22gou!"

On impact the ball basically exploded with both fire and air.Both elements twirled and twisted around the other in a beautiful dance as both penguins attached their beaks to the back of the ball driving it forward.

The shy goalkeeper raised both hands above his head then clasped them together,multiple hands shooting from his back.He opened his palms just in time as the ball apprached it's target.

Tachi gave a determined frowned,arms shooting to grab the enemy ball,

"Mugen The Hand!"

He caught it but suddenly he felt the power somehow surge,watching the penguins drive themselves forward not even paying mind to the hands trying to stop it.

The keeper grunted and with one final cry of desperation the ball plunged into the net,spinning continuesly before coming to roll to the feet of a kneeling Tachimukai.

His eyes widend,watching the smoke rise from the rubber orb.

"W-well th-that's...new..."

All the surrounding teams from either teen stood stunned in their positions.They've never seen since a powerful combination of fire and wind since usually the two would cancel out one another but that hissatsu...

It looked like the penguin duo were quite satisfied with their goal even going as far to clasp their hands together in a high five.

The two smirked,intentionally holding contact for a few more seconds before breaking apart to avoid suspicion,

"Very nice,Kidou-Kun.You don't suck as bad as you used to~"

The blond chuckled,playfully pushing the bruenette,

"Yeah like your any better,Side Bang"

Fudou started at Kidou in disbelief and then a proud smile spread across his face,

"I'm rubbing off on you,would it be too far of a stretch to kiss you now?"

Kidou snorted but opted to not reply as they were suddenly surrounded by teammates.Their captain looked super enthusiastic,throwing his arms into the air in to convey his emotion.

"That was so awesome!I guess this is why we don't see you two around as much cause' you've been practicing that move,right?"

Grey eyes shifted over to crimson which he knew we're staring right back at him but the action was so quick no one noticed giving Kidou the opportunity to nod and explain,

"Basically,we've been working with Koutei Penguin for a while but we wanted to have it evolve beyond it's normal standards-"

"-so we took all that time when you were fooling around to focus on creating a better transformation and yes *we did work together,consensually*"

The olders tone signified the end of the discussion but it didn't bother everyone else since they were all so pumped to see a new move added to their team.

"Oh man!That's got me so hyped right now!"

"C'mom the game isn't over yet"

"Yeah!Ikuze!"

"Hey Fudou"

Upon hearing his name the older turned,watching as Gouenji came up to him.The white haired male stalked up towards him and did the unexpected...

He pumped his fist against Fudou's chest in a friendly pat,grinning,

"I'm gonna get you back for that one,buddy"

Surprisingly the brunette simply closed his eyes,mouth tilted at the edges.

"Good luck with that"

All the while Kidou was watching the friendly display,face peaceful observing the interaction between his loved one and friend-

No,loved one and *their* friend.

He'd come so far,from being a a distraught punk with an obsession with power to becoming the one person Kidou would absolutely cherish to love for the rest of his life.

Kidou sighed,lovestruck.

'Ah,you just had to make me love you,didn't you?'

Soon everyone was back in their places but as Tachi reached for the ball it was nowhere to be found.

"Huh?Where did it go?"

Scanning the field Kidou,with the help of his goggles,found the ball laying still by the fields entry gate.He moved to retrieve it but was stopped when Fudou extended his arm to stop him,sending him a little wink.

"Stay here,no need for you to run around unnecessarily when I know Koutei Penguin tired you out."

With that said Fudou spotted the ball and jogged diagonally to where the ball was located.Kidou looked on letting out a soft giggle but stopped once he felt a hammering pain shoot through his head.

He heard a scream inside his head.

A scream of a child...begging,sobbing,gasping in pain.

He gasped out loud as he cluthed his head.

Just as Fudou picked up the bruised ball there was a tug on his heart and he immediately focused his attention on his lover.His face visibly flashed to concern hearing the his Yuuto hiss,gripping at his head.

He made a move to begin his trek back to his distressed lover,

"Kidou-Kun,what's wr-"

"A-akio...!"

Fudou's blood ran icy cold,almost losing his footing hoping that what he just heard was nothing more that a hallucination.

He stepped to steady himself,pupils shrinking behind their normal size.He felt himslef quake but not out of fear.

Far from it.

Rigidly the brunette turned and promptly fell completely still as he stared at a man.

A man who couldn't provide for his family.

A man who hurt them everyday.

A man who left because he couldn't cope.

The middle aged adult with deep silver eyes hesitantly smiled at the smaller human.He shifted awkwardly,almost shocked to be seeing the child that he left ten years prior.

"Akio...it's been so long"

Suddenly Fudou felt the spell of shock break and was left with the emotion that resurfaced after being barried for so long.

No more past trauma.

*Just pure hot rage*

**Author's Note:**

> ...OH SHITAKE


End file.
